Live lobsters have the ability to live out of water for periods of time up to a practical maximum of approximately 48 to 60 hours. This allows for live lobsters to be successfully shipped to most markets around the world using airfreight. There has been a trend of reduced availability and options for airfreight in the last decade as airlines restructure to accommodate more passenger loads and introduce reduced airfreight capacity airplanes. This has led to logistics challenges for airfreighting live lobsters to certain destinations, for example.